


Wet Goat

by buatsui (Megumi543)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, not sure if im gonna make this chaptered bUT HEY WOWiE I WROTE A THING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megumi543/pseuds/buatsui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihime is an art student who frequents the Wet Goat Cafe, and each time she is awestruck into drawing the same man again and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Goat

**Author's Note:**

> haha sorry about the title, i was trying to give and homage to Dry Juice (cry cry mizuki) and the only opposite to wet was a goat since my goats hate water lol  
> it's not beta read, tbh i was just trying to write differently than i normally do and i think it went pretty well! oh well, mehhhHHH  
> EDIT: omg Sorry it's so short #_# hope you guys don't mind :(

He's tall and lanky, deathly pale and frail looking. Maybe that's what is so intriguing about him.

 

Ulquiorra sits alone at the same table once a week for about an hour. He orders the same iced mocha everytime and he always gets one cream and two sugar packets. Immediately after buying his drink, he pours in the cream and then adds the sugar as he drinks. Orihime finds this interesting as she sketches out his silhouette.

Orihime sits with her best friend at the same table twice a week for about three hours. They order order the same iced tea each time and always add a slice of lemon. Orihime spends her time sketching out concepts, studying and sipping her tea slowly. To her, Ulquiorra is just a man without a name who sits to the table next to them.

 

They sit next to each other for months without a word. Orihime has him drawn in her large sketchbook more times than she'd like to share, and he seems to be completely oblivious. He never looks at anything besides his iPhone and he never speaks a word. She wonders what he's like, really. He seems to be a young business man, judging by his tailored suits and his super fancy briefcase- well, it wasn't super fancy. At least Orihime thought it would be but maybe it wasn't?

Today though, he is sitting at the table across from her. Orihime's friend is sick with the cold -you know, with winter and all- and today she can see his face properly. At the angle she's normally at she could only see his profile, but today she was straight on in front of him. He was gorgeous. As an artist, she was awestruck. His features were soft yet bold, and he bore no emotions.

She took note of his eyes mostly- they were the most beautiful green she had ever witnessed. He looked to wear some makeup, but she soon realized he just had very thick and long eyelashes which brushed against his cheek when he looked down. He rested his chin on his hand and rested his elbow on the table.

Orihime couldn't help it, she set her usual tea down and grabbed her pencil and began to sketch him. First with her trusty blue pencil; taking down his basic shape and features lightly. He doesn't move, he doesn't look up from his phone in the other hand, he's completely unmoving as she moves pen against paper.

For awhile, she draws with the blue pencil. Somewhat weary he would move or leave she didn't want to get to immersed in the drawing only to look up again and see he wasn't there. Minutes passed and he had yet to move, taking this as a sign, Orihime grabbed another pencil. This was your regular everyday pencil. She outlined more precisely now, sharpening his features.

Time flew, and she was almost done with drawing a line art for the drawing. He hadn't moved the whole time. She wondered if maybe he knew she was drawing him, or if he was ignoring his surroundings. Despite all of this- when she finished, she let out a content sigh and set the multi-liner she had down. Her tea was warm now, ice melted. Her hand hurt slightly but she was happy with this.

"Were you drawing me or did I waste a whole three hours sitting here?"

Orihime gasped and looked from the page and to the man. He had shifted now and was sitting more proper, hands clasped over one another delicately on the table. He looked right at her, the slightest of smiled ghosted his lips.

Orihime didn't know what to say, really. Part of her wanted to tell him how artistically beautiful he was, another part of her wondered if maybe he thought she was crazy. She had drawn strangers in public before and it had freaked some out, others appreciated it. "Well, um... yes! W-would you like to see?" now she was stuttering nervously, how embarrassing!

He nodded, motioning her over with his hand. Orihime grabbed the sketch book excitedly now, he seemed interested in her art! Walking the few steps to his table seemed to take forever, on her way there he groaned and cracked his neck. "This better be a good drawing, I missed work." he informed her. Suddenly she felt bad, but brushed it off when he grabbed her drawing pad.

His eyes skimmed over the page, his eyelashes flushed against his cheeks now. "D-do you like it?"

He hums, "Yes, it's very nice. Thank you." his voice is soft and sultry with a touch of raspiness. Orihime blushes, he's too attractive, "Are you self taught?"

Orihime raises her hands in a defensive manner, shaking her head. "No, well- mostly. I'm taking classes now." she replies. She feels small in front of him, he was skinny and frail looking but he's tall and muscular; even visible through his pinstriped suit. "Oh," is all he says after that.

She stands awkwardly in front of him, he continues to stare at the sketchbook in his hands and she feels embarrassed. "What's your name? I mean, you don't have to tell me! B-but I would like to name this drawing..." Orihime blurts. She shifts on her feet when he looks up in surprise at her. "My name is Ulquiorra." he informs her, flipping the sketchbook shut so he can look on the back, "And yours is Orihime."


End file.
